


A Forgotten Light

by NyxShadowfur



Category: Destiny (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-06
Updated: 2019-01-10
Packaged: 2019-01-30 02:31:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 16,661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12644328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NyxShadowfur/pseuds/NyxShadowfur
Summary: The Traveler has been reclaimed, but months pass, as everyone is still on high alert with high tensions. New guardians have risen, old guardians have been fighting, the inhabitants everywhere are safe. But, in the outskirts of the EDZ, a forgotten Guardian, with the aid of a Fallen Marauder, band together with an unlikely Guardian, and work together, to fight any threats to the Traveler, while also indulging in very lustful activities.





	1. Chapter 1

**Alrighty people. With the recent release of Destiny 2 on PC, which I am a firm player on, I decided to try my luck with a Destiny 2 story! This might function similarly to the Halo story, but it also won’t be the same at all. There will be an even-ish amount of stories revolving around sex and actual story without sex. But hey, smut is smut after all, but this one may more sex than story at certain specific points. Alright, enough of this banter, let’s get on with the story, shall we?**

 

Out in the European Dead Zone with her Fallen Marauder lover, Eyilzos, a ‘guardian’ from the Tower long ago, before the attack by the Red Legion, a Hunter-Titan Guardian, named Alyx is out doing patrols. They are busy walking through the forest, as Alyx looks at her lover, “Patrols...Our favorite thing in the world, ain’t it Eyil?” as Eyil responds in Eliksni, which Alyx understands, but cannot speak, “Yes my love. Yes. Our favorite thing.” as Eyil gives Alyx a firm smack on the rear. Alyx giggles from the smack and replies “Glad we met each other. An exiled fallen and former guardian, working together. Still wish I was able to kiss you without your mask. Still glad I was able to rig that Servitor to make sure you’re still happy and kicking.” as Eyil nods at Alyx.

 

“Anyways Eyil. Let’s go. We have some Fallen to clean out of an area and set up a radio tower for any survivors. Might as well get it done so we can head back to our campsite. I’m just ready to head back and enjoy some bonding with you.” as Eyil smiled and leaned down to press her mask against Alyx’s helmet, acting like a kiss. Alyx returned the notion and smiles beneath her helmet, then says “Hey Eyil, should I work as a Titan or Hunter? I’m feeling like Hunter.” as Eyil replies “Go hunter. Use that Golden Gun Save Titan for when we need it.” as Alyx nods, and puts her cloak on, and pulls out her trusty handcannon. Alyx says “Can’t go wrong with my handcannon Six-Shooter Demise.” as Eyil nods. She replies “Yes. You have the best accuracy with that handcannon.” as Alyx pulls up her Sparrow, and Eyil hops on the back of it.

 

They both ride out to do their patrols, as they are near the decaying town that Devrim rests in (The name evaded me at the time.), and get ready to clear out some Fallen and put up a radio tower. Unknown to them, there was a fresh guardian who just rose up from the recent attack on the Tower and regained her light. This Guardian was Half Awoken and Half human, who had pale skin color that looked pale tan but was actually white, chestnut hair, and cyan eyes, who was also trying to do the same patrol as Alyx and Eyilzos.This guardian, Kiara Rawley, was a hunter, and making sure she was able to help out the inhabitants of The Farm. Kiara was approaching from the north side of city, while Alyx and Eyil approach from the west.

 

Kiara moved in, following the chatter and sound of Fallen on her comms, but unaware to her, it was Eyilzos, calling a fake distress beacon, to funnel in the Fallen into their grasp, and make it easier to do the patrol. Kiara quickly followed the sound, until she came across a large group of Fallen, ranging from Shanks, to Captains. She pulled out her scout rifle, and began to line up her shot, but just as she was about to pull the trigger, Alyx jumped from the fray and pulled out her Golden Gun, and began to rain down hell on the Fallen. One by one, they fell in a golden fire, as none stood a chance, and all Kiara did was watch. Kiara saw all the shots go, and Fallen be destroyed in very well placed shots, shocked by such accuracy. Once the last Fallen fell to Alyx’s Golden Gun, it vanished, as Alyx didn’t even acknowledge Kiara as she was beginning to set up a radio tower with the supplies she was given. Eyil was coming out of her cloak, and being visible. Kiara only saw this as a threat, and went to shoot at Eyil. Alyx heard the round go off, and the bullet go flying, but thanks to some enhancements, Alyx pulled out her personal handcannon, and shot the bullet out of the air.

 

Kiara, impressed by the shot by the other guardian, stares at her in awe. Alyx says, looking at Kiara “WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU THINKING. THAT’S NOT AN ENEMY, THAT’S MY PARTNER! GOD.” as Kiara looks down in guilt, as Alyx moves her hood down and takes her helmet off. Kiara sees the woman, with short fiery red hair, one green eye, and one eye that is clearly robotic. Eyil walks up to Alyx and begins to tenderly rub and caress Alyx’s body. Alyx said “Glad to see you’re not hurt babe.” as Kiara hearing the term ‘babe’ was oddly...Intriguing, but it was very confusing. Kiara said softly “S-Sorry. I wasn’t sure, and all Fallen are normally enemies, so I worked on my instinct...I’m a relatively new guardian. Before the Red Legion attacked.” as Alyx rolled her eyes.

 

She replied “Guardian, hmrph, haven’t heard that term in a couple years. I’ve abandoned my life as a Guardian, even though the Light still exists in me.” as Kiara was confused. Kiara said “Abandoned? But, we guardians aim to defend the Traveler and all the Light, so no one can take it.” as Alyx shook her head. Alyx replied “I was a firm believer in the defense of the Traveler, but my eyes were opened to something...Guardians don’t care about other guardians, and I was left with hatred. Come on Eyil, let’s go.” as Alyx put her helmet and hood back on, summoned her sparrow, and had Eyil hop on, and drive by Kiara. She didn’t even look back at her, but Kiara saw she was going to Devrim, and knew she would have to report back to him, so she followed after them.

 

Kiara made it back to Devrim, who took a shot at a Shank and destroyed it, but with her luck, she saw Alyx and Eyilzos with him. Devrim said “Excellent work Alyx, if it wasn’t for your lover, I’d share a cup of tea with you.” as Devrim notices Kiara. He continues, “Oh, you’re that new Guardian. Alyx, why don’t you her under your wing? You’re just as familiar with these parts as I am. You could be good for her.” as Alyx secretly groaned at the thought, but knew she would have to do the right thing. Alyx replied “Even though she almost shot my lover...I’ll take her under my wing. Meet me back here tomorrow Guardian. Before sunrise.” as Kiara nodded, and looked at Eyilzos. She managed to say “I-I’m sorry for almost shooting you.” as Eyil nods, accepting the apology.

 

Alyx gestured for Eyilzos to follow, as Alyx leapt out a window, and rolled to cushion her fall. Eyilzos did the same, and landed next to Alyx. Alyx called upon her sparrow, as Eyil took control this time, and began to ride off, with Alyx sitting on the back. As Eyil was riding off, Kiara saw this and looked over at Devrim. She said “Devrim...What’s the deal with her? If I may ask?” as Devrim leaned back. He replied “That’s Former Guardian Alyx. She was around for years, even before the Red Legion. One of the best Guardians I’ve heard of. One day, something tragic happened. It costed her an eye, an arm, and both her legs from the knee down. That’s all she’s shown me and told me. She said ‘You’ll get more out of me, when I trust you.’ and left me with that. So your best bet to learn more about Alyx, is to get close to her, and earn her trust. Live for her, die for her, and fight with her.” as Kiara nods, and looks out into the distance, seeing the dust trail that is Alyxin and Eyil.

 

After some time of travelling, Eyil and Alyx finally arrive at their campsite, which is near a waterfall and pond, with large tent. They both hop off, as the sparrow vanishes, followed by Alyx taking her hood off, her helmet off, and began to take her armor off too. Eyil waked over and began to help Alyx strip out of her armor. In moments, Alyx finally stood naked, having two robotic legs, that are black as night, her left arm was also robotic and black as night, and her left eye, was purely red. Alyx sat down, while Eyil began to take her armor and clothing off, minus her helmet and rigged Servitor.

 

Alyx smiled as she saw Eyil’s pale skinned body, four arms, and Alyx’s favorite part, dual shafts, that were twelve inches flaccid, ribbed, and pointed, with a large healthy sack beneath it, and behind it, was a cute little slit. Eyil walked off, swaying her hips, as she went inside the tent, and put on a custom made helmet that Alyx crafted, allowing her to take off her normal helmet, and reveal her lips to breathe safely. Eyil then walked out, pounced Alyx, and pinned her to the ground, while her other two arms began to tenderly grope and caress Alyx’s body. Eyil then leaned up and deeply kissed Alyx on the lips, sliding her elongated tongue deep into Alyx’s mouth, and even down her throat.

 

Alyx smiled from the kiss, as she happily and eagerly returned it, while using her legs to pull Eyil down, so her two shafts rub against Alyx’s folds. Alyx pulls off the kiss, and plays with Eyil’s tongue, with her tongue. Eyil smiled, and began to grind her shafts against both of Alyx’s holes, to start getting herself erect. Eyil always did love the feeling of Alyx against her shafts, and the feeling always got herself erect in moments. After a few tender grinds, Eyil is fully erect, with her top shaft being a solid eighteen inches, and her bottom one being seventeen inches, while being five inches wide. Alyx smiled widely and licked her lips, while also giving Eyil a nod, so she can start. Eyil smiles widely, and grabs both her shafts, and slowly slips them both inside Alyx’s tight, warm, inviting slit.

 

Alyx moaned out softly, as Eyil leaned down and deeply kissed Alyx, letting go of her, and using all four of her arms to caress and feel Alyx. The simple motions of the caressing, and the thrusting and the kissing made Alyx close her eyes and moan lustfully into the kiss. Alyx was happy to be in total bliss, as she slides her tongue into Eyil’s mouth, while Eyil leaned back, and pulled Alyx on top of her. Eyil gently places two of her hands on Alyx’s thighs, and the other two on her sides, but Alyx pulls off the kiss. “Y-You know the drill Eyil, can’t breed with me, go put the condoms on.” as Eyil sighs, pulling out of Alyx before anything liquid entered her, walked into the tent, and looked for the condoms. It didn’t take long for Eyil to find the condoms, walk out the tent, and show Alyx the two shafts that were covered in a clear thick membrane. 

 

Eyil said “I hate these…..Condoms….Of yours. They’re uncomfortable.” as Alyx replies “Sorry babe. Can’t let you knock me up and let little half fallen half humans run around. Plus, those things are guaranteed to not break, and it’s better.” as Eyil rolled her eyes, but nodded.

 

Eyil then went back to thrusting in tenderly into Alyx’s slit, being on top of her. Eyil made sure to give Alyx all the love and pleasure she needed, so her thrusts managed to hit every single inch of Alyx’s inner folds. Alyx was moaning out in pure bliss from Eyil’s thrusts, as Eyil leaned down and deeply kissed Alyx, and went back to her tender caressing. Two of Eyil’s arms rubbed up and down Alyx’s sides, while the other two were gently groping Alyx’s breasts and pinching her nipples. Eyil even slid her tongue into the kiss, and closed her eyes in pleasure. Alyx moaned out just as much as Eyil, as she was in complete and total bliss, and began to wrap her legs and arms around Eyil.

  
  


Alyx was already soaking and moaning with more and more lust into Eyil, a sign that she was already close to her orgasm. Eyil knew this, and wanted to last a little bit longer, but the inviting warmth and the feeling of both of her shafts against each other, and grinding with Alyx, made it hard. Eyil was already spurting out her pre, which was a translucent purple. Eyil was groaning in pleasure into the kiss, as they kept kissing each other lovingly and passionately. It didn’t take long for either of them to reach their respective orgasms after that, as Alyx moaned out Eyil’s name, once pulling off the kiss, and began to spray her juices all over her groin, thighs, and Eyil’s groin. Eyil smiled, as she moans out Alyx’s name in pure lust, as she is already reaching her orgasm.

 

Eyil’s slit was the first, as her juices sprayed out and all over the ground behind Eyil, and all over her thighs. Moments after that, Eyil groaned out in pure pleasure, as she began to shoot rope after rope after rope of her incredibly hot, thick, sticky, virile sperm into the condom. There was so much in fact, that the condoms began to bulge out and grow inside of Alyx. They both were in complete bliss, and loved how each other felt around them. Alyx leaned up and saw the bulge in her stomach region growing. She placed her hands on her grown bulge, and smiled widely. Eventually, Eyil rolled over and laid on her back, with Alyx on top, and being sated with their desires. Eyil watched the bulge grow and grow, until Alyx easily appeared to be ten months pregnant, before the bulge finally stayed at the same size.

 

Eyil said softly “C-Can I take these condoms off and empty them all over you now?” as Alyx laughed and nodded. She replied “Go for it hun. You earned it.” as Alyx slowly and struggled to get off of Eyil’s shafts. After a bit of struggling and groaning, Alyx finally popped off of Eyil’s shafts, and they both saw the massive filled condoms on both shafts. They both had a cute little laugh, as Eyil gently laid Alyx down on her back with two arms, as the other two went and took off the condoms. Alyx smiled when she saw the dark purple sperm that was inside both of the condoms. Alyx gave Eyil the nod, as in seconds, Eyil grabbed both filled condoms, two arms per condom, and began to empty the contents on Alyx, dumping it all over her human parts, and not her robot parts. Once Alyx was thoroughly and completely covered in Eyil’s alien sperm, she gently picked up Alyx, and walked into the tent, onto their bedroll, and fell asleep together.

 

**And there we have it everyone! The First chapter for the brand new story, in Destiny 2! I hope you all enjoyed the juicy details it all ensured! This will be added normally into the rotation, unlike a certain story, but anyways, with the topic of the Agenda, let’s show you the new one! :D! Agenda: Halo Story, RWBY Story, World of Warcraft Story, Fallout Story, Diablo Story, Pokemon Story, A World of Magic and Fur, Blazing Ties, Star-Crossed Lovers. Until next time everyone! <3**


	2. The Firefight

**And here we are everyone! We’re heading back into Destiny 2 and getting some more progression! And this time, it will solely combat/story based, with no sex at all. We last left off with Eyilzos and Alyx having some sexy time in their tent, before drifting off to enjoy a lover’s embrace. Now we are moving on from that, with more added to it! Expect the size/length of the chapter to be varied! Anyways, enough of my banter, on with the show!**

 

With it being an hour before sunrise, and Alyx already cleaned up with her armor on, she looks out and sighs softly. She says to herself “Can’t believe I’m on babysitting with a new guardian…” as she walks into her tent, and goes through her weapons locker. Eyil, doing her routine scouting, then bath, is in the pond, cleaning herself, as she is only waste deep. Meanwhile, Alyx looks through her vast array of hand cannons she’s collected over the years. Her arsenal was ones she handmade, ones she found, ones she took off fallen guardians, and one she was proud to own. She grabbed the infamous hand cannon, banned by guardians, the handcannon known as Crimson. She then grabbed Sunshot, and put them in her holsters, and then grabbed her chestplate, Hallowfire Heart. After that, she grabs two more hand cannons, a black Better Devils, and black Old Fashioned, and put the rest of her armor on. She had her titan legs and chest piece on, with her hunter hood, arms, and helmet, as she was ready to go out. She forgot one thing, her handbuilt solar sword, with serrated edge.

 

She looked over, and saw Eyil walking out of the pond, and drying off. Alyx smirk and said “Lookin’ good babe. And let’s hurry, we have maybe an hour before the sun rises and we meet that Guardian.” as Eyil nods. She replies “You seem on edge Alyx, is the PTSD striking you again?” as Alyx reluctantly nods. She replies “I don’t trust Guardians. They all can rot in hell. I don’t know why the Traveler’s Light hasn’t left me yet, must be a sign, but I don’t care. Those Guardians who left me for dead...I’ll rip the Light out of them, and let them know the pain I felt. They don’t know pain as I DO.” As Alyx grabs her robotic arm in pain, feeling the phantom pain, as she calms down, and her robotic sensors kick in, the ease the pain. Eyil armored up too, getting everyone on, and her swords and flak cannon too. She walks up to Alyx, using her modified helmet that kept her mouth exposed, and deeply kissed Alyx, after taking off her helmet.

 

Eyil then said “Relax Alyx...When the Red Legion stripped the Traveler of its Light, and all guardians lost it, they were more scared than you were. You’ve survived without your Light for longer, and don’t use it as much as Guardians. You’re more trained than any of them. And you can use multiple forms of your Light at once. You’re stronger than anyone. I know it was hurtful for them to leave you, but you can become the strongest Guardian there is. If the Traveler left its power within you, it must’ve known you would’ve been stronger than the Guardians who left you.” as Eyil kissed Alyx deeply once again, which Alyx smiled from and happily kissed Eyil again, holding her against her.

 

Alyx said “I’m pretty damn lucky to get such an intelligent, understand, and sexy Fallen on my side as a lover. Come on Eyil, let’s go.” as Alyx summons her sparrow, and hops on it. Eyil hops on the back of it, and teasingly grinds against Alyx’s back. Alyx smiles, as Eyil is still holding her helmet. Eyil carefully places Alyx’s helmet back on, and lifts the hood of her hunter cloak over, as Eyil flips her hood over too, as they both go riding off. Alyx follows her routine path, as Eyil is looking at a map of the area as she is figuring out what Alyx, the other Guardian, and herself can do. As she was searching, Eyil dodged a stray arc bolt going past her head like it was instinct, and has happened before. Eyil says “I think the best mission for us at the given moment is to attack those Fallen who have been trying to kill us. Agreed?” as Alyx nosd, and makes it back into Trostland quick, where she sees Kiara standing.

 

The first thing Alyx spotted was that Kiara had the Celestial Nighthawk exotic helmet, that was colored with an EDZ shader, and following that was armor that was gifted to others by Devrim, with the Iron Wolf shader from the Iron Banner rally. She also saw Kiara had the Iron Banner cloak, all of which with an EDZ shader, as well as a scout rifle, side arm, and sniper rifle. Alyx was a bit impressed, seeing how battle ready Kiara was, as she turns her sparrow to the side, and Eyil scoots forward a bit, giving Kiara some room. Alyx says “Get on Kiara. We’re going to do attack a band of Fallen that’s been harassing us, and a nearby band of refugees. It’s just a captain and his lackeys, we’ll be fine.” as Kiara nods, and hops onto the sparrow, surprised to see it withstand all the weight, as Alyx drives off.

 

Alyx drives back the way she came, as she takes a sharp turn down a tattered and broken forest path, and easily drove past and through broken trees and over corpses. She looked around and saw nothing, as all three of them came across an opening, where Alyx parked her sparrow, and everyone hopped off. Alyx pulled out her Better Devils and Sunshot, holding Better Devils in her right, and Sunshot in her left. She activated her eye as she screamed out “AMBUSH” and on queue, all three of them were greeted by a hail of arc rounds and flak from the front. Before the rounds would hit them, Alyx put her hands to the side, and put up a Ward of Dawn, and keeps her posture, using more Light to keep the barrier up. Eyil grabs her flak cannon off her back and prepares to fight, as Kiara grabs her scout rifle. Alyx immediately says “Frontal attacks won’t work, fall back and flank.” as Kiara nodded, but Eyil looked at Alyx. She replied “What about you Alyx? You’re keeping up the barrier to protect us!” as Alyx smirks, which Eyil nods and heads to the back of the barrier with Kiara. Alyx says “I’ll be careful.” and looks at the unending fire of arc rounds and flak, and...Void? From Servitors?

 

Eyil grabs Kiara, as she cloaks invisible, holding Kiara too, as they move off to flank from another angle. Waiting for the perfect moment, as they all fired in unison, Alyx kept watching and watching the rounds fly into Ward of Dawn. Once the rounds stopped, Alyx dropped her Ward of Dawn, as well as some smoke bombs, going invisible, as she takes the frontal assault path. Once she was close enough, she jumped off a rock, just as her invisibility wore off, and had both her hand cannons at the ready. Just on queue, she fired two shots, and dropped two on the spot, as she keeps firing until enemies dropped and her guns were empty. She had to make sure to completely dodge any and all arc rounds on top of keeping her emotions calm. With the gun fight ensuring, Kiara and Eyil both made it around fast enough, as Eyil was cutting and assassinating Fallen Dregs and Vandals with ease. Kiara, using her scout rifle, makes well aimed shots, as each shot counts. So far, for both Alyx and the duo, it’s just been Dregs and Vandals, and Marauders, with no sign of anything bigger.

 

They all regroup on top of each other, as Alyx picked up some purple engrams, and gave all of them to Kiara. Kiara happily took them, but saw the infamous Crimson on Alyx’s hip, but before Kiara could comment, three Captains, five Servitors, and several Vandals armed with explosives appear, as Alyx notices it first, and just as they all fire at Kiara, Alyx pushes her out of the way, and takes the full blunt of an explosion, and sent Alyx flying away. Kiara and Eyil both see this, as they both run towards the treeline to take cover, and try and push back the Fallen. They can’t even get the footing to push them back, as they lost sight of Alyx from when she pushed Kiara out of the way. But little did anyone know, was that when Alyx was blown back, she had gotten angry, and  _ everyone  _ felt a massive surge of Light, especially Kiara.

 

Kiara slowly turned around to where she felt the Light coming from, and in that instance, a giant, flaming hammer came sailing through the air, and crushed a captain, but there was an issue. Instead of the fire being orange...It was black. Alyx came storming out from the woods, her armor blackened by the explosion, but she holds another hammer, and a crest shield, as she cracks her neck and throws the crest shield, hitting all five Servitors and killing all five in a fiery explosion. Kiara quickly gets back into the fighting mood, and begins to take shots at all the Vandals, dropping them one by one. Eyil took out her flak cannon as she prioritized one of the captains, leaving the final one panicking and scrambling. Alyx saw this captain, as she stormed right up to it, holding her massive flaming hammer, as Kiara and Eyil were handling the remaining Fallen.

 

Alyx looked at the Captain, as she slammed one end of the hammer into the left leg, then the right leg. And just on queue, her power faded away, as she pulls out Crimson, lines it up with the Captain’s head, and fires three rounds right into it, killing it on the spot, but Alyx feels reinvigorated from it. She put Crimson away, as a brightly colored yellow engram came out of the corpse. She quickly looted it, and took it for herself as she held her side, which was bleeding. Kiara walked up to Alyx and ignored the fact she had a contraband weapon, and began to tend to the wound. Alyx kept walking, as she summoned her sparrow and got on. Eyil quickly hopped on, as did Kiara. She was worried about the gash she saw on Alyx, but kept it quiet. 

 

Alyx said “I’m dropping you off at Devrim. You have prowess. I guess I should do proper introductions now. I’m Ex-Guardian Alyx, former codename, Dark Phoenix. This is my partner and lover Eyilzos, Ex-Fallen Marauder and Tech Expert. We’re both pleased to meet your acquaintance.” as Kiara smiles beneath her helmet. She replies “I’ve heard stories of Dark Phoenix, you’re quite the impressive Guardian. There was a rumor when I was in training that Dark Phoenix rivaled Lord Shaxx in hand to hand combat. Oh! I’m Guardian Kiara Rawley, nice to meet you Alyx, Eyilzos.” as Alyx smirks beneath her helmet. Alyx replied “That was true, prior to my injuries. Now, I’m unsure. But, I’m going to drop you off, you get back in your ship, and head back to the Tower, got it?” as Kiara would do that...If her ship was ready.

 

Kiara said “Um...Can I borrow your ship? Mine is sort of...In the shop.” as Alyx sighs. “Oh! Also...I know you lost your arm, legs, and eye...Can I ask what happened?”  Kiara continued, as Alyx slammed down on the brakes of her sparrow. Alyx replied “You bastard Guardians. That’s what happened. I’d tell you more, but...I’m still trying to figure out if I should trust you or not. But, as for my ship...I suppose that’s fair. Eyil, mind watching the camp?” as Eyil replies “I’ll be on keen look out Alyx.” as Alyx nods. Alyx hops off her sparrow, as Eyil stealthily runs back to the camp, and Alyx brings out her all black ghost. She then says “Hold onto me.” as Kiara gently wraps her arm around Alyx’s, but Alyx pulls Kiara in close, and then both of them get engulfed in fire, as they are pulled into Alyx’s ship. Once on board, Alyx was already in the pilot’s seat and Kiara was standing. She put the coordinates in to the Tower and began to fly there. She said “It’s been years...Heh…” and enjoyed the ride back.

 

**And here we have it everyone! The next installment of the Destiny 2 Story! And also! It’s the end of the agenda! We finally hit another one! And of course, I’m going to type up a new agenda for us all! But first! I am writing another teaser for everyone! That means a new story concept is coming! And this agenda time this around, will start at the “hiatus” stories! Agenda: Skyrim Story, For Honor Story, Diablo 3 Story, Fallout Story, Blazing Ties, A World of Magic and Fur, Star-Crossed Lovers, Love in Kalos, WoW Story, Halo Story, Destiny 2 Story, RWBY Story! Until next time everyone! And if I forgot a story from the list, it’ll come after RWBY! <3**


	3. The Return

**Here we are again everyone! We’re in the world of Destiny! And we’re going to start off with a possible shorter story, but nonetheless, a story! There will be a lot of context going on, but there is also going to be something exciting present in the story! What will happen you might ask? Well...Find out in the story and read it! Enough of my banter, on with the story!** ****  
  


After a few hours of flight, Alyx and Kiara both make it to the Tower, where they make it into the hangar. They both hop out and make it, as Amanda Holliday takes Alyx’s ship, and begins to do maintenance on it. Holliday does poke her head out from working and yells out “Kiara! Your ship is ready! And who’s your friend?!?” as Alyx shakes her head at Kiara. She replies “Oh! She’s just another guardian I picked up in the EDZ!” as Amanda nods and goes to work on Alyx’s ship. Alyx looks at Kiara and nods. She then says “Keep my identity a secret for now. I-” as some of the robots go off, and point their guns at Alyx, due to the fact she’s holding Crimson, and the entire Tower gets notified. Alyx immediately says “Shit. I left Crimson on.” as Cayde-6, Ikora, Zavala, and Shaxx all come running to the hangar, guns at the ready and pointed them at Alyx.

 

Zavala said “Guardian! What on earth were you doing! Bringing someone with that weapon on-” as Alyx fired a burst into the air, interrupting him. She said, as she took off her helmet, “Good to see you too, Zavala. Cayde. Ikora. Shaxx.” as all four of them were shocked to see it was Alyx. Shaxx was the first to do anything, as he walked up to Alyx and said “The Dark Phoenix herself.” as he wrapped his arms around her, and gave her a firm hug. “It’s good to see you’re alive and healthy Guardian.” as Alyx smiled and returned the hug. She replied “Former Guardian Shaxx. Former Guardian.” as Zavala said “As long as the Light shines bright within you, you’ll always be a Guardian.” as Alyx rolled her eyes. Cayde said “Whoa, Alyx...The Dark Phoenix? Man...We thought you died, what happened?” as Ikora said “Yes, what did happen? You went dark after that mission to Mars all those years ago.” as Alyx sighed. She quickly took her robotic eye out, removed her armor, and showed her robotic arms and legs.

 

All four of them looked at her in shock, as she said “Three guardians went in. Two came out. I wasn’t labeled dead, so I wasn’t able to be resurrected in the Light. Ever since then, I went rogue, managed to crawl to my ship, and seal my wounds. Then I drifted among the solar system, slowly building myself new pieces with general knowledge and well. Here I am. Cybernetically enhanced and working normally.” as they all look at her shocked. Shaxx says “Alyx. Why don’t you just, as bad as it sounds...Die? You’ll be reborn.” as Alyx shakes her head. She replies “The Traveler, The Light. All of it. It failed me the day Jacob-23 and Ashlyn left me to die on Mars. But...I guess I’m letting the past hold on too much to me.” as Alyx puts her helmet back on.

 

Zavala says “The past forges you into the present. You’ve endured hell. You’ll be a much stronger guardian if you know that you can grow and sprout into something stronger. Join us again Alyx. You were one of the fiercest Guardians we had.” as Alyx continues to listen, as she looks down. She says “I’ll rejoin...But, it’s going to take time getting used to things again. I do things my way, with my rules. I don’t follow protocols or anything. And most importantly…” as she looks over at her robotic appendages. I need a doctor who is skilled in biotech. But that can wait. Shaxx. How does a brawl sound? Sword against sword?” as Shaxx seemed to light up and bring out Raze-Lighter. He said “To the Crucible Alyx?” as Alyx pulled out her sword hilt, and unsheathed a large solid, starless night sky black sword, with a serrated edge. Shaxx got really excited, as they both walked to the Crucible arena, where they would partake in a simple one versus one. 

 

Kiara took this chance and said “Commander Zavala. Can I speak to you in private briefly?” as Zavala nodded, while Cayde and Ikora followed Shaxx and Alyx. Zavala said “What is it Guardian?” as Kiara replied “I want to know what happened to Alyx. I want to know what caused her so much strife and hatred. I know it’s against protocol but please. I want to know.” as Zavala looked at them, then at Kiara. He said “After the fight, head to my quarters. I’ll tell you everything. I still have information on Alyx.” as Kiara nods and follows after them.

 

In the arena already, being just a wide circle, Alyx and Shaxx stand there, two titans wielding strong swords, Shaxx holding his with both hands, and standing vigilant. Alyx was standing there too, holding Twilight’s Boon, her personal sword she runs her hand over the black blade, as it sets itself ablaze with void fire. Shaxx set Raze-Lighter ablaze too, as he said loudly “SHOW ME WHAT YOU GOT GUARDIAN.” as they both ran towards each other, Shaxx holding his blade up high, and Alyx dragged her sword against the ground, leaving a mark as she runs. The battle has begun.

 

Shaxx charged right at Alyx, as Alyx did the same, and both of them clashed swords, with heavy sparks flying off both swords. Both Alyx and Shaxx stood their ground as they were fighting with honor, strength, everything, and their Light collided with each strike. The Voidfire from Alyx struck hard with Shaxx’s fire as both were immediately blown back. Shaxx laughed heartily, as he ran back at Alyx, as Alyx decided to take a different approach, as she shifted her stance. Alyx stood with her sword angled upwards, and her positioned lowered, as Shaxx went to do a fiery uppercut, but what happened next shocked him, and everyone watching.

 

Alyx  **_PARRIED_ ** Shaxx’s attack, and flipped his blade out of his hands and impaled it into the ground. Alyx then regained her offensive stance and smacked Shaxx across the chest with the broadside of her sword, having Shaxx land right next to his. Shaxx got up, and laughed, as he grabbed his sword, and channeled his Sunbreaker fire into it, making it burn hotter. Alyx smirked as she took her helmet off, and pulled her hood down, and smiled. She said “What’s the matter Shaxx? Someone getting a little slow? Do I need to fight with all my might too?” as Shaxx enjoyed the idea of that. He said “GUARDIAN! THIS IS THE ARENA. WE FIGHT WITH EVERYTHING WE HAVE. SO BRING. IT. ON.”

 

Alyx smiled evilly, as she gained her dark purple and black fiery wings, as well as her crest shield, as she held her sword with one hand. Cayde yelled “DARK PHOENIX!” as Shaxx firmly gripped Raze-Lighter and ran full force at Alyx. Expecting a very strong attack, as she sees the full length of Raze-Lighter, she smiles, and sees Shaxx leap up into the air and come slamming down...Only for Alyx to raise her shield and block the full brunt of the attack, as her shield is the size of her, from moving her Voidfire. Shaxx jumps off Alyx’s shield, as she redirects the Voidfire back to all over her body. Shaxx charges once more, unleashing a vicious onslaught of fiery slashes.

 

Alyx simply redirects her fire again, enhancing her shield, as she blocked all of Shaxx’s attacks, working hard to keep the shield strong, and waited for an opening. She quickly saw Shaxx lift his sword up to slam it down onto her. Alyx took this chance, as she took her combat form, and split Twilight’s Boon into a longsword and shortsword and did a long whirl and knocked Shaxx back. She then ran towards him and stabbed her swords together and made it a double bladed staff, and began to toss and smack Shaxx around, knocking him to his knees and onto his sides, as she eventually knocks him on his back. Alyx then remakes her sword, and points it at Shaxx. She says “I guess I win.” as Shaxx fakes accepting defeat. He says “I...I...I WOULDN’T HAVE LET MY GUARD DOWN.” as Shaxx sweeps Alyx’s legs from beneath her, and kicks her firmly in the gut, knocking her back, as he picks up his sword and gives Alyx his onslaught of hard hitting, fiery slashes.

 

All Alyx can do is take the full brunt of his attacks now, as she is getting caved into the ground of the arena. He gives it his all, as he lifts his sword up and slams it right down onto Alyx, and jumps back from the fiery crater, panting and looking exhausted. Kiara, Cayde, Ikora, and Zavala all watch in awe as they witness Shaxx’s finishing move. Even with heavy smoke, Alyx says “Even the Phoenix has to die to witness rebirth.” and erupts in more Voidfire, and flying with her wings of fire, sporting an evil halo too. Still holding Twilight’s Boon, she slams down into the ground, and sends a slash of Voidfire, directly at Shaxx, who puts his guard up, only to be firmly knocked away from his sword. Alyx looked at Shaxx and said “Dark Phoenix Smite.” as he was trapped in a cage of voidfire, as a large sword plummeted on top of him, executing him on the spot, and leaving his ghost freely orbiting.

 

Alyx walks up to him, and sends her Light into his Ghost, as he is resurrected with a Crucible flair to himself. He looks at Alyx and says “We’ll call it a tie.” as Alyx and Shaxx both laugh heartily, and wrap their arms around each other, both equally hurt, even after being revived or not, as they make their way back to the entrance, sharing stories. Kiara was shocked to see such power behind Alyx, as Ikora says “Guardian Alyx is such a strong Guardian, and it impresses me to this day, that the Traveler gifted her with that kind of power.” as Kiara was even more fascinated with it now.

 

Once back with everyone, they all decided to head back into the main area of the Tower, as Alyx held Zavala back a little. She said “Where is...She?” as Zavala knew exactly what Alyx was talking about. He replied, after a brief sigh, “Void Mistress Viana Suzol is out on an expedition to the Moon to deal with some renegade Awokens and Hive.” as Alyx nods. She replies “I’ll wait for her. When she returns, notify me, and then say there is a surprise in her quarters.” as Zavala nods, and everyone makes their way back to the main plaza.

 

**And here we have it everyone! The next installment of the Destiny 2 Story! I hope you all enjoyed the fight that went down! And yes, the areas from Destiny 1 will even be implemented into this as well! Next on the list is a full blown sex chapter by the way! As a little teaser to be prepared! Agenda: RWBY Story, Heroes of the Armor. Until next time everyone! <3! **


	4. Lover's Embrace

**Here we are again everyone! We’re back in the world of Destiny 1 and 2 merged together, with the main plot of Destiny 2, but all the areas from both games! Now, we just had a fighting chapter with a huge amount of everything going on. Now, we’re going to get right back into a sexy chapter! Between the Void Mistress and the Dark Phoenix! But don’t fret! Kiara will also be getting some screenplay here too. Now then, let’s get on with the chapter!**

 

Getting reports of Void Mistress Viana Suzol heading in Zavala gives her a message of a special item of interest in her quarters that needs to be visited asap. Once leaving her ship with Holliday, Viana, the dark purple skinned awoken with black hair covering her left eye as her right eye was still exposed. Being naturally busty, with her robe hugging her body, she heads to her private quarters, and does so with haste. From Zavala’s private wing of the sector, he stood with Kiara and watched Viana walk to the quarters. Zavala said “I do not like her. She is...More crazed than one appears.” as Kiara looked at him confused. She quickly said “Can you explain before telling me more about Alyx?” as Zavala nods.

 

Zavala says sternly “Like Guardian Alyx. Void Mistress Viana has the ability to use two elements as our Light’s strongest form. But, unlike her, the Traveler did not gift Viana that. Instead, Viana studied the Void, as a Dawnblade. She learned the tricks of it, she learned how to master and harness it. In return, she became the first and only Voidblade there is. She has stared deep into the abyss, and saw the abyss stare right back into her. She is a very formidable adversary, but a damn good one too. As for Alyx...I’ll give you the old mission file on it, and you can read it.” as Kiara was shocked to hear that there was another dual-class Guardian.

 

Zavala came back with a mission folder and handed it over to Kiara. He said “Destroy it when you’re done. Dismissed Guardian.” as Kiara nodded and walked off to her quarters. Upon her arrival, she sits on her bed and opens the folder to read all of it. She starts off with it being a simple mission to Mars to attack some Cabal scouts and drive them back. Kiara keeps reading, and sees that the small scouting party was actually a large skirmish battalion. The firefight was too much and Guardian Alyx put up a Ward of Dawn to try and get them to safety. But with a little more reading, she found out that Alyx was blown asunder. Completely shocked, she read on, and the reports said that the Guardians who were assigned with Alyx never reported her and she was presumed MIA. Thinking that was unethical, but seeing that’s where it ended, and couldn’t get any more information out. Knowing she was told to burn the info, she decides to pocket it, to find info on the Guardians. Wanting to find Alyx now, she heads to where she was rumored to last be.

 

With Viana making it to her quarters, being isolated with only one secret entrance, as it was housing an observatory as she walked inside. Not noticing Alyx in her armor, Alyx watched Viana walk past her, as she sees a note on her bed. Reading the note, Viana sees that it mentions “A friend from long ago is closer than you think.” as Alyx walks behind Viana silently, taking her hood off, being completely naked, and kisses the back of Viana’s exposed neck, in the way she remembers. Viana suddenly turned around to see Alyx, but heavily scarred and changed. She didn’t care, and deeply kissed her long lost lover, as Alyx wrapped her human arm around Viana. “Miss me Viana?” as Viana nodded and held Alyx close to her. She replied “I sent expeditions to find you...I didn’t want to believe you were MIA or KIA...But...I’ll ask about the lost later...First.” as Viana grabbed Alyx and immediately dragged her to the bed, and threw all of her clothing off.

 

Alyx looks at Viana’s naked body, revealing a dark purple body, with large DD breasts, a nice hourglass figure, wide birthing hips, all natural and looking absolutely stunning. Alyx eyed her thoroughly, but looked at the key major feature. Alyx stared right at Viana’s futanari shaft, being eight inches soft, and hiding her slit. Alyx licked her lips, as she spread her legs, revealing her red slit as Viana was getting erect, as she leaned down and begin to graze her fingers against Alyx’s labia, while thumbing and kissing Alyx’s clitoris. Moaning softly from it all, the pleasure was hastily changed, as she felt a slimy object rubbing against her soft rear. “V-Void tendrils?” as Viana nods. Alyx feels the tendril slowly slither inside of her rear, making her moan out blissfully from that action too. Viana slowly slid her tongue deep inside of of Alyx’s slit. 

 

Alyx began to moan out heatedly, as she happily laid there, loving the tendril slithering inside of her rear, as she felt two more tendrils slowly coil around her breasts and tug at her nipples. It doesn’t take long, as Alyx had forgotten Viana had a magic touch. Moaning out in utter bliss, not even aware of how wet she is, Viana smirks. She firmly latches onto Alyx’s soft thighs, and begins to ravenously eat out Alyx. Gasping from the pleasure, Alyx wraps her legs around Viana, as she moans out heatedly, and in only moments, Alyx gasps again. The small red slit that belongs to Alyx suddenly erupts with her juices, squirting all over Viana’s lips and face. She quickly latches onto Alyx, and lets her juices flow directly into Viana’s mouth. Once Alyx’s orgasm subsidizes, Viana pulls off of Alyx’s slit and swallows everything down, and smacks her erect purple shaft at eleven inches, right against Alyx’s wettened folds.

 

Before Alyx could say anything, Viana pulls back, and firmly thrusts right inside of Alyx, going all the way to the base, and staying firmly hilted inside of Alyx. Both Viana and Alyx moan out in pure bliss. Viana was the first to start anything, as she rolled over onto her back, pulling Alyx on top of her as she goes. Alyx holds both of Viana’s hands and deeply kisses Viana, slowly gyrating her hips and bouncing on Viana’s futanari shaft. Both of them closed their eyes in pleasure, as they were lovers reunited. Viana slowly wrapped her legs around Alyx, and let her do all the work. Alyx smiled and continued to bounce and ride Viana’s shaft. It didn’t take long for Viana to cheat, and Alyx started to feel tendrils wrap around her waist, her breasts, her neck, and two tease her rear. “You better use them on yourself too Viana.” Alyx says, noticing a couple void tendrils teasing Viana’s slit.

 

All the tendrils suddenly thrust into their respective holes, making them both cry out in muffled bliss, as Alyx leans onto Viana, as she does her best to grind hard against her. Viana says softly “M-My love...D-Do you still use those pills I-I gave you? T-The ones that make you entirely infertile?” as Alyx nods. Alyx says “I am low. Only 3 months worth left. Once I went solo, I stopped taking them, and they never expired since you made them.” as Viana smiles widely and begins to gently thrust up into Alyx. This sensation made Alyx moan out even more as she smiles widely and firmly presses herself against Viana. Both of them are moaning bundles of happiness, as their position on the bed begins to shift and change as they roll all over the bed and continue their raunchy sex.

 

Kiara, following the steps that Viana took, heads to the secret entrance and begins to feel around. Accidentally triggering the secret hidden switch and opening the way, Kiara follows the path, looking for Alyx or Viana. Even with the sound of the entrance opening, the sound of love being made between Alyx and Viana didn’t hear it. Kiara still simply walked around, as she started hearing the lewd sounds from one of the many rooms. Kiara found the source of the lewd sounds of skin against skin and peaked her head inside. What she saw was arousing and shocking. She saw Viana, with Alyx in her lap, facing the door, but with Alyx facing Viana. Kiara didn’t expect to see this, but felt the growing bulge within her pants. Knowing she shouldn’t, Kiara slowly brought out her own futanari shaft, being eight inches erect, and begins to stroke herself off, while teasing her slit.

 

Knowing that she had to stay quiet, but they were loud, Kiara moaned softly to herself, and began to gently finger herself. She just watched, seeing Viana’s shaft enter Alyx’s slit and see the glistening of her juices. Alyx and Viana both were oblivious to Kiara’s presence, as they only started to move faster, pleasuring with more lust now. Kiara overheard Viana and Alyx confess their missed loved, as the sounds of skin against skin only got louder. Kiara couldn’t believe how engrossed she was with Alyx’s and Viana’s actions. The slight alone was already making Kiara throb and get wet, as she saw Viana’s shaft throbbing ,and Alyx get wetter. Kiara, who hasn’t pleasured herself in ages due to work as a Guardian, felt herself coming close to an orgasm. It was at that moment when Kiara heard Viana and Alyx both cry out in pure lust.

 

She looked at saw Alyx’s slit get filled with Viana’s thick heavy Awoken load, as in the light, Kiara saw the purple seed from Viana slowly ooze out of Alyx’s slit. She then witnessed Viana pull out of Alyx and douse her in her seed. Thinking the act alone was just too much, Kiara moaned softly and reached her orgasm. She squirts her juices directly into her panties and sprayed her load into her panties and all over her hands. She breathes softly and squirms, loving it all, but realizes Viana and Alyx were missing. Looking around, a void tentacle suddenly wraps around Kiara’s waist and drags her into what appears to be a bathroom. The door shuts suddenly, as what is immediately heard is a lot of lustful cries and banging on the door. Without even context, what can be assumed is Kiara just got pulled into some very lustful activities.

 

**And here we have it everyone! The conclusion of the Destiny 2 Story! I hope you all enjoyed the actual story! A fair amount of plot had happened, and of course some sexy time! What’ll happen in the next chapter? Well, that would be spoiling! Anyways, here is the agenda! Agenda: Halo Story, WoW Story, Love in Kalos, Star-Crossed Lovers, A World of Magic and Fur, Blazing Ties, Fallout Story, For Honor Story, Skyrim Story, Heroes of the Armor. Until Next time! <3**


	5. The Truth

**And here we go again everyone! We’re back in the world of Destiny! When we last left off, Kiara had just been pulled into some sexy time between Viana and Alyx...And for a good reason too! This chapter will still involve sex, but think of it as a two part chapter. The previous one being part one, and this one being part two. Anyways, let’s stop this banter and get on with the chapter!**

 

With Viana sitting on a chair, drinking some glowing purple drink, and Kiara having Alyx on her stomach, with right arm pinned behind Alyx’s back, and Kiara thrusting into Alyx hard and deep, Viana takes a sip. Kiara says “S-So...God she feels so good….Y-You two are lovers? A-And I’m just a measly little addition?” as Viana shakes her head, stroking herself off. Viana says “Kiara. We’re Fireteam Darkest Night. We’ve been an incognito and undercover special force. We’re not lovers. We’re family, but not in the weird incestual sense. I could always go to Alyx there to lean on her and talk about quarrels, and she’d do the same to me. We’re lovers yes...But we’re also sisters and warriors. Isn’t that right Alyx?” as Alyx moaned out loudly, as Kiara just spanked her firm rear and nodded.

 

Alyx said “Y-Yeah Kiara. T-The reason I’m so b-b-bitchy...G-God come on fuck me harder!” as Kiara nodded, placing both her hands, and thrusting deep and fast and harder into Alyx’s filled slit. Alyx then continued on, “I-I’m initiation. A-And we make sure we only get the best. E-Eyilzos isn’t a Guardian, so she doesn’t really count. V-Viana sent me to Mars to recruit those two, and when she learned of my demise, it was all planned.” as Kiara actually stopped mid-thrust. Kiara said “Y-You let them destroy your very being?!?” as Viana shook her head. She replied “Alyx being nearly killed was not planned...But now, she is stronger because of it.” as Kiara slowly continued her thrusting, and began shooting ropes of pre into Alyx’s slit.

 

Alyx said, with a moan, “J-Just saying this now Kiara...I-If you join us...Y-You’ll be getting sex with three lovely women in every down time we get, every relaxation moment, all that. If we’re not fighting...W-We’re fucking.” as Kiara liked the sound of that and began to thrust back up to her normal pace. Kiara even leaned down and began to kiss and lick at Alyx’s neck, making her squirm. Viana saw this and smiled, seeing that she was getting into it. Viana finished her drink, as she stood upright, walked behind Kiara, slowly fingering her soaking wet slit. The double pleasure made Kiara moan cutely, and make her tongue hang out of her mouth, and drool slightly.

 

Viana giggled, as she gently thrusted up and into Kiara’s slit, having sex with her, while she thrusts into Alyx. Viana matched Kiara’s thrusts, and made sure to follow with her sync. Viana then said “Plus, we’d be a standard fireteam loadout. One titan, one hunter, one warlock.” as Viana gently kissed the side of Kiara’s cheek, and dragged her tongue up Kiara’s jawline, making her shiver. Kiara looked between Alyx and Viana, seeing it was a cybernetically augmented human, and pure awoken, while she is just half awoken. Kiara took a moment to think, as she loved all the pleasure, as their offer was enticing, but wanted to ask more. She said, between her moans, “W-Wot’s in it for me? W-Wot do I learn? T-The pleasure is nice, but wot do I get?” as Kiara looked at the two of them.

 

Viana said “I-It’s quite simple...By the void you’re so tight...W-We’re unorthodox...We fight for a greater good. We don’t fight for the Traveler or its Light. We fight for us. We fight for those who cannot fight for themselves. I had to make my own pseudo-Light before the Light even glanced at me. Hence my Voidblade status. I stare into the Void and love seeing what gazes back into my being. And Alyx lost her Light but still fought.” as Alyx nods, but is more focused on the pleasure given to her by Kiara.

 

Kiara takes a moment to listen, as she looks between them and says, all while thrusting into Alyx still. She said “W-Will I be able to gain those cool double element powers like you two have?” as they look at each other and nod. Alyx says “Fuuuuuck….Y-You can learn it, but it’s brutal on your physical form. It takes effort to properly and effectively learn it, but you can learn it.” as Kiara smiles and gets all giddy, slowly starting to thrust faster into Alyx, as she is throbbing intensely inside of her. It didn’t take long at all before Kiara moaned out Alyx’s name in pure bliss, loving how she felt around her shaft, and reached her first climax. Kiara sprayed her juices all over Viana’s shaft, while her seed flooded into Alyx’s already filled slit. Alyx had an orgasm alongside Kiara, panting cutely, as Kiara slowly pulled out and looked at the trail of seed flooding out of her.

 

Viana smiled, as she slowly pulled out of Kiara and laid next to Alyx. Viana gently spread her legs, as a void tendril pushed Kiara right into Viana’s slit. Kiara moaned out in bliss, feeling Viana’s slit around her length, as she immediately began thrusting in and out of Viana. Even during her thrusts, Kiara moved her hand over and began to deeply finger Alyx’s filled slit with two of her fingers. Kiara looked at the two of them, seeing that they are both getting pleasured, while she uses her other free hand to stroke off Viana’s shaft. Both Viana and Alyx moaned out softly in pleasure, loving what Kiara was doing to both of them. Kiara just loved hearing their combined moans, and their offer was very enticing to her as well.

 

Even though she had just had reached one climax and filled Alyx, Kiara felt another one rising, and couldn’t hold it in any longer. She moaned out loudly and lustfully, spraying even more of her juices all over the bed, as well as flooding Viana’s slit with the last of her seed. Kiara felt pleasured to every fullest state she could imagine, and happily fell in between the two. Even more so, Kiara still fingered Alyx and stroked Viana off, as she loved the sound of their moans. In only a few more moments, Alyx sprayed the last of her juices all over Kiara’s hand, and Viana sprayed her load all over Kiara’s hand and forearm.

 

Laying there, happily content, Kiara flipped over on her back, and looked at the both of them. She said “I-I accept the offer...J-Just...I wanna learn something.” as Alyx rolls onto her side to look at Kiara. She said “And what’s that Kiara?” as Kiara gets a little giddy. Kiara says, “I wanna learn the dual element tomorrow! I want to learn what I can do!” as Viana and Alyx looked at each other. Alyx said “Rest well. You have to tap into our Light. My blessed Light from the Traveler, and Viana’s cursed Light in which she made. This process is...To put it bluntly...Extremely painful. The results are unpredictable to the highest degree. So, prepare yourself.” as Alyx and Viana both yawned and softly drifted to sleep. Kiara took this as a sign, as she was relaxed, and fell asleep with the two of them, cuddling tenderly with them.

 

Morning came quickly, as Alyx and Viana were already up an hour before sunrise. Alyx was wearing a black shirt with black pants, while Viana was in a royal black and white dress. They both wait as Kiara comes walking out, in just a pair of pants and a bra, not even bothering to get properly dressed. Both of them acknowledge the fact they will exclude this one event for her lack of preparation. Alyx says “Welcome Kiara. This is the oath. Repeat after me. I, your name, stand in the Darkest Night, fighting as a shade, a shadow, the opposite of the Light, to ensure a future for all. I fight with disgrace. I fight with dirt. I don’t see the need to fight fair.” as Kiara listens to all of it and nods.

 

She replies “I, Kiara Rawley, stand in the Darkest Night, fighting as a shade, a shadow, the opposite of the Light, to ensure a future for all. I fight with disgrace. I fight with dirt. I don’t see the need to fight fair.” as Alyx smiles. Alyx looks over to Viana and nods, as both of them active their super ability. Alyx gains her Dark Phoenix aura, with evil wings, evil halo, and her crest shield, alongside Twilight’s Boon. Viana rose her Voidblade sword and crossed it with Twilight’s Boon, making the dark sky have a purple moon orbit above them. Kiara felt their Light, it felt exotic to her, it didn’t feel like the Traveler’s Light at all. Alyx said “Tap into our Light Kiara. Feel what it can do.” as Kiara nodded, and reached out to grab their Dark Light.

 

In that moment, Kiara surged with Voidfire and felt her Light be blessed by the Traveler, following in Alyx’s path. Alyx and Viana watched as Kiara was given a Voidfire cloak and hood, as she held two revolvers, with five shots each. Kiara then aimed the guns forward, and fired ten rounds of explosive voidfire rounds, that exploded into massive tethers. Kiara smiled and cheered loudly, but then fell to the ground, slightly singed and unconscious. Alyx said “Heh, that was just like your time finally getting it right, just with more fire.” as Alyx lifted Kiara over her shoulder and smiled. Viana rolled her eyes and laughed, “Yes Alyx, precisely like that. We let her recover and then we go on a mission?” as Alyx nods. Viana and Alyx both walk back inside as they go to their holo-map and look at what they can do.

 

**And here we have it everyone! The conclusion to the next installment of the Destiny 2 Chapter! I hope you all enjoyed the chapter at hand! I had just noticed something, and that was I was misspelling Traveler, so I will take some time to fix that really quick. Anyways everyone, here is the Agenda for you all! Agenda: WoW Story, RWBY Story, A World of Magic and Fur, Star-Crossed Lovers, Blazing Ties, Heroes of the Armor, For Honor Story. Until next time everyone! <3**


	6. A Blazing Battle

**Here we are everyone! We’re back in the world of Destiny 2! Now, if you are curious my readers, this will follow the DLC path, with about 2-3 posts per DLC. So first things first...The world of Mercury is now coming into play! So let’s get on with the chapter! There will finally be some conflict now! There will be action! There will be supers! There will be loads of fun! Alright, time to officially start!**

After being tasked with an incognito mission, Alyx, Viana, and Kiara, all currently present on Alyx’s ship, land down on a mechanical plateau. Alyx said “Alright Kiara...This is your first mission with us. Just know, we don’t play by the rules. We’re the Traveler’s blade in the night. What Zavala, what Cayde, what Ikora doesn’t know, is the best. Viana and I have made some friends in our time, but they are...Very unethical. So, follow out command, ok?” as Kiara nods. The ship locks down, as the hatch opens and everyone walks out. Kiara looks at all of their weapons, wondering what they’re strengths and weaknesses are.

 

She notices Alyx has two swords on her back, two smgs at her hips, and is holding a shotgun, with two hand cannons on her back. Viana had a pulse rifle holstered on her back, with a purple glow to it, as she was holding a pistol herself, a three round burst one. Not seeing any heavy weapon, she just stays quiet. Kiara herself was holding a scout rifle and a sniper rifle, with a few knives on her. It seemed, to Kiara that is, that Alyx is CQC, Viana is mid range, and she as herself is long range. Once they finally got off the ship and stood on the plateau. Kiara kept her guard up, as the sound of a Vex portal opened up and out dropped a Vex Hobgoblin, as Kiara took a defensive position with her eyes on the core.

 

Viana put her hand on Kiara’s gun and lowered, as the Vex looked up, twitching at Alyx. She replied “Hey C.H.E.X, you sent out a frequency towards Viana? What’s our task?” as C.H.E.X  _ REPLIED  _ with “Vex repair units. Attempting to open another forward base for Vex authorities. Installing a virus will set them back a year and protect your Traveler even more. Here are the coordinates.” as C.H.E.X hands over a physical white cube. Alyx takes it and nods, “We’ll have to be spy-like I assume? Silencers and all that shit?” as C.H.E.X nods. Kiara finally speaks up, “Wot the hell?!? Why are ya’ allied with the Vex! They’re our enemy! An enemy of the Traveler! All life as we know!” as C.H.E.X sighs.

 

C.H.E.X replies “I am a Cerebral Hivemind Extra. C.H.E.X, as named by Alyx. I’m a by-product, a virus, so to speak. The Vex Minds that made me deemed me as unnecessary and promptly tasked with disintegration. I was able to destroy my tracking chip and fled...But I can only go so far. And thus, here I am…” as Kiara nodded. Alyx crushed the cube as a map loaded up, and began analyzing it. She said “Opposite side of Mercury...Move when it’s night...Upload the virus, get out...Simple but challenging. Come on ladies, we’re moving out.” as C.H.E.X opens another portal, as Motes of Light fall onto Alyx. C.H.E.X states “Half the payment now. Half later.” as Alyx happily picks it all up and carries it back to her ship. 

 

Alyx comes back and smiles, “C.H.E.X, we’ll get it done. Don’t you worry.” as C.H.E.X nods and teleports off, leaving Kiara awestruck. Alyx and Viana walk back into the ship, with Kiara just watching where C.H.E.X was. Kiara quickly heads back into the ship as she watches Alyx deposit all the Motes of Light, get back into the pilot seat and put the coordinates in. The ship locked up, as Alyx took ten Motes and went over to a crafting station as she pulled up a harness and attached it to her left arm, and surged with Void light. She saw the flaming void shield on her armor, as she burned the shield away. Slamming her fists together, she surges with her Voidflame and strips of her armor. Putting on her Brawler class gear, being just Titan gauntlets and a short hunter hood, with light hunter armor on, Kiara takes the chance to eye the skin tight suit that covers Alyx’s body. Viana also joins her on eyeing Alyx.

 

Once Alyx is all armored up, she puts on her helmet and tosses both Kiara and Viana some silencers. She says “We need to be quiet. Let’s go over battle plans.” as Alyx goes to the opposite end and loads up a map of the area. Alyx points at them, but Viana is too busy eyeing the firm tightness of Alyx’s ass, as Kiara is slightly distracted, but focused. Alyx said “We’ll be going in on this ridge, about ten clicks from us. We’ll be there in the dead of night. Since we’re fighting Vex, switch any sights to low-light mode. We’ll see the glow. Kiara, grab some low-light scopes. You’re going to be our eyes. I can get the virus to their teleportation nexus, I can shut them down. We all clear? And god damn Viana.” as Viana shakes her head and laughs.

 

Kiara nods as she goes into a storage locker and finds suppressors and begins to place them on all of her weapons. Viana does the same to her weapons, as Alyx changes the color of her armor to black. Kiara and Viana does the same, as they are all ready for an incognito spy and assault mission. Kiara took the chance to change her color as well, as she looked at everyone. She saw that she was with at least two highly trained guardians and knew that she could learn a lot from them. She closed her eyes and held her rifle close, as Alyx goes to the pilot’s seat and engages the cloaking device, as the ship turns invisible.

 

After flying to the designated area and waiting several hours until it was night. All of them got in and stood on the plateau, as they saw the Vex Storm forming, and Alyx looked at everyone. Alyx said “Kiara. Rule of the sniper, one shot then move. Got it?” as Kiara nodded and ran off to get to a high vantage point. She continued, “Viana, I need mid-range support. Take out anything with guns. I have close quarters combat down.” as Viana ran off, staying within 100 feet of Alyx. This was this first mission together, and Alyx prayed that it wouldn’t be the last, as she began sprinting head first into the area. She even put her mechanical pieces into override and was sprinting even faster.

 

Seeing a small ridge, Alyx climbed up it and peaked her head over it. She saw hundreds of Vex, ranging from Goblins, to Hobgoblins, to Harpies, to Minotaurs, to Hydras, and one massive Cyclops, the Overseer. She rolled back a little and took a deep breath. She put her finger to her ear and said “Alright team...Here we go.” and full on sprinted over the ridge and jumped down landing on a Goblin and crushing it completely. Kiara began taking shots at the Hobgoblins, downing one, then moving, and repeating. Viana stayed close, taking out the Goblins and Harpies, while also shooting the guns out of the hands of Minotaurs. 

 

Alyx saw a Minotaur charging at her, without a gun, as she sighed, wishing Eyilzos was here, and knows she’ll pick her up after this mission. The Minotaur went to slam down with its left arm, but Alyx rolled to the right, dodging the attack, as she ignited her Void shield and punched the arm right off. She then rolled to the right again and gave a firm bash with the shield and watched the Minotaur fade away in  Voidfire. She looked at the shield in the harness and looked forward and saw the sea of Goblins and Minotaurs, and the Overseer staring her down. She grabbed her sword off her back and held it in one hand and charged right into the battle. 

 

With Viana on Harpies and Goblins and Kiara on Hobgoblins, they made sure Alyx had a clear shot without being shot out by their ranged advantage. Alyx gripped her sword with both hands now, and knew she would use the weight of the sword to her advantage and watched the bullets fly. Once she was close, she leapt up and slammed down on a Minotaur, cleaving it in two, as she forcefully ripped her blade out of the Minotaur and did a cleaving slash. This slash took out four Goblins, as Alyx grabbed her helmet and threw it off, embracing the fight now. She slashed and cleaved her way through the robotic horde, as Kiara one tapped every Hobgoblin that came into view, and kept moving hastily. The three round burst from Viana made sure that all Goblins at a distance were either disarmed or downed.

 

Alyx was more than impressed with how they were both working, as she felt a surge of Light, as her super was ready. She leapt up into the air and unleashed the Voidfire onslaught. Thinking it is time to show the other side, Alyx grows her Voidfire wings and throws both of her arms towards the enemy. Out comes a hail of Voidflame feathers, impaling all of the enemies in an arc, and having them riddled with feathers, but still moving forward. Viana sees this and beams a harpy right in the impaled feather. This causes the feather to explode in a cascading effect of burning voidfire pitch, turning the Harpy to purple, flaming ash. The effect spreads to others, causing a chain reaction of flaming ash, as everything fades away. 

 

Alyx lands on the ground again, grabbing her sword as she picks up the ash and throws it over herself, as it swirls around her like a shield. She looks forward, as she runs over the ash, keeping the shield up, as she bashes a Minotaur with her shoulder and slices it in half, seeing she was closing in on the Overseer. Viana quickly moved up behind Alyx, as she was picking up the ash too and taking shots at the Vex enemies as she feels the same surge of Light. Viana gains her Voidflame wings, as she holds her Void Scimitar and does a spinning slash, making a full circle of Voidfire go flying out around her and slice Vex clean in two. She ends with a slash down, sending a vertical cleave down a straight down, cleaving more Vex in two. Last up was Kiara, who held her two purple flaming hand cannons and fired the explosive tether rounds into the horde of Vex. 

 

Alyx sees this, as she sees all the Vex entangled from Kiara and takes a heavy stance, and does a small jump to come slamming down, and see all the Vex fall together. Alyx throws a suppression grenade at the Overseer, making it go dormant. Alyx then pulls out the same cube she crushed earlier and twisted it open. She sees the arcing arc energy and jumps back. She says “SHIT. ARC. Viana, you take it.” as Viana walks to the cube and begins transferring the virus into the Overseer. Kiara saw this and looked at Alyx. She said “Alyx, why did you jump back?” as Alyx sighs. She replies “My electronics aren’t suited for arc elements. I short circuit and have to do a physical reboot which takes 20 minutes. I avoid arc damage like it's the plague. It’s life and death to me.” as Kiara nods. Viana watches the cube disperse as the Overseer gains the same color scheme as C.H.E.X. The Overseer, spoke in C.H.E.X’s tone, “Thank you Alyx, I will make sure this is halted. Your pay.” as five Vex chests appear, as she sends her ghost out and transmats them to her ship. C.H.E.X then disappears in a Vex storm.

 

Alyx smiles as she looks at all of them. She said “Let’s get back to the ship and get the hell out of here before reinforcements come.” as they all triple time it back to Alyx’s ship. All of them make sure they have everything counted for and make it back in record time. Once back on the ship, Alyx puts the coordinates in for the Lighthouse, as she has business that she needs to attend to with them.

 

**And here we have it everyone! The next conclusion for the Destiny 2 Story! I do hope you all enjoyed the action that came! There will be at least 2 more chapters until they move on to Mars and face the Warmind DLC! Here’s the agenda my readers! Agenda: Halo Story, Pokemon Story, Zombie Story, An Encounter in the Commonwealth, Heroes of the Armor, Blazing Ties, Star-Crossed Lovers, Cyberpunk Story. Until next time everyone! <3**


	7. Firefight in the Forest

**Alright everyone! Here we are again! We’re back exploring the realm of Destiny/Destiny 2! We last left off meeting C.H.E.X, a virus in the Vex system, doing what it takes to survive! Now, I did state that I would have at least 2 more posts for 1 dlc, but I’m being simple, with 2 posts per DLC, so this is the last instance of Curse of Osiris. The chapter after this will involve the Warmind DLC! Let’s head on with the story at hand now! :D**

 

Dropping back down at The Lighthouse, Alyx hops out first, stating she won’t be long, as she goes inside and meets Brother Vance. Stepping inside, she looks at Brother Vance, who turns to face her. He says “Ah! Sister Alyx! Welcome! Welcome! Did Osiris bless you during your endeavor?” as she nods and walks up to him. She says “From C.H.E.X...Some of the data he had was unusual. I got traces of my Light coming from three different realities. Two were small and not a threat...But this third one, it’s a huge spike of Light, and it feels evil. I need your permission to go into the forest. This could be huge.” as she waits for Brother Vance to reply.

 

He said “You may. If this is a threat that you need to handle in another reality, then so be it. Osiris will understand.” as Alyx nods and drops off some Vex cores, letting Vance study them, as she hastily leaves. She heads back outside, where she heads back into the ship, to see Kiara and Viana cleaning their weapons. Alyx said “Listen...This is gonna be a dangerous mission. We need all the strength and power we can muster. We’re heading into the Forest. There’s a timeline simulation where it could mean the end of everything. Sounds cliche I know, but it’s true. So, you two ready for a possible bat shit insane mission?” as the two of them nod, holding their weapons and channeling their Light.

 

Alyx pulled both of them off of the ship, as she sent her ship into orbit, as they were standing on the platform, looking out towards Mercury. They looked at the large Vex gate out in the distance. Alyx dropped down and rolled off, even with the luck of landing down onto an Interceptor, as she snaps the neck of the Psion operating it. She looked up at them, seeing Viana slowly drifting down towards her, and Kiara hopping down slowly and carefully. Both of them sit on top of the Interceptor, letting Alyx drive off safely. The two of them took shots at any enemies, Cabal or Vex, to ensure a safe travel. The journey was brief, as well as it not taking too long, as the three of them stood right before the massive Vex gate.

 

All three of them didn’t hesitate as they all ran in, with weapons ready. Alyx held not one, but two SMGs, with large ammo drums attached to the bottom. Kiara had her scout rifle out, with her pistol at her hip. Viana had her pulse rifle out, and all three of them were ready. Once they crossed to the other side, they saw the Infinite Forest, in prime view. Alyx pulled out her ghost, having three of them, as the three of them, all sharing the same color and shell, began scanning the environment. Kiara said “Alyx...Why do ya’ have three ghosts?” as she keeps her gaze on the ghosts. Alyx replies “Brother Vance has helped me before, he taught me how to manipulate the Vex’s abilities and look through multiple simulations and find where to go. Here we are.” as she opens a bridge to a gate in the distance.

 

The three of them ran quickly, running to the gate in the distance, but their presence did not go undetected, as several Vex storms appeared. They didn’t stop, as Alyx activated her super and put up one of her large Voidflame crest shields and charged right through. Goblins, Hobgoblins, Minotaurs, Harpies were knocked to the side and then promptly executed by Viana and Kiara. The three were on a mission, as they were not taking any chances to slow down, or even be stopped, as they had to push forward. Viana quickly leapt up onto Alyx’s shoulders and then activated her super, doing her wide cleave that wipes out a large amount of Vex.

 

After that, they had some breathing room, continued to run as fast as they possibly could, making it to the gate before more storms popped up. Everyone quickly runs inside, as they look inside the walkway. Kiara walks on by, inspecting it all, as Viana stays close, watching their backs. Alyx...Alyx switches her equipment hastily, thinking it’s time to bring out the big guns. Being an engineering, she took out some gauntlets, modified two Sweet Business rotary barrels on the side, the belt-fed magazine, a customized Actium War Rig, and slid it on. She locked the barrels onto her arms, and loaded the magazines. She also brought out the handles that prepare the barrels to fire, as she was a walking rotary cannon. 

 

Kiara saw this and just simply went wide eyed, as Alyx stripped some armor off, being lightweight and much faster to move with now. Viana said “Alyx, are you sure this is a good time to test your...Creation?” as Alyx shrugged. She replied “This is my ‘In case of Emergency, Unleash Bullet Hell’ weapon. We don’t know what we’re facing, so we might as well be prepared.” as Viana quickly pulled up a status check and began crunching numbers. She said “We have 32.3% chance of this working then, that is repeating of course. That is if we do everything perfectly.” as Alyx replied “Those are odds that I am going to work with.” as Kiara began checking her magazines, making sure she is fully loaded.

 

Once all three of them were prepared, they all continued to run, with Alyx revving up the barrels. On the other side, they all appeared...In the tower, a perfect recreation of it, done by Vex tech. Everything was perfect, down to the smallest detail, until they looked up, to see the corpses of Cayde-6, Ikora, and Zavala. Beneath their corpses, was Alyx...At least another variant of Alyx...Consumed by Vex technology. She was cackling like a mad man, as she was shaking and twitching. Kiara said “Alyx...That’s you...You’re...You’re not Vex tech right?” as she shakes her head. Alyx replies “All my prosthetics are hand built by me...That’s a different outcome from years ago...If I was captured instead of escaping.” as the Vex Alyx looked at all of them.

 

It said “Ah...S-Seems you three are trying to stop my simulation...I...Savor this power...It won’t be long until I can test it’s full strength and make this a reality...You could be so powerful Alyx...If you---” as Alyx gave the Alternate Reality Alyx (Ara for now), an onslaught of bullets. Alyx kept firing and firing and firing, firing well over one hundred thousand rounds at Ara, and looked at the bright white barrels, showing they’re overheated. As they looked forward, there was a purple dome up...A Ward of Dawn. Inside, Ara had held her guard, and stood upright, holding a high powered rifle. The Ward fell, as Alyx was promptly shot in the chest, and blown backwards.

 

Kiara quickly pulled out her pistol and let loose some bullets into Ara’s chest, but the bullets just bounced off. Viana did the same, trying to whittle away at Ara’s armor. Their bullets did absolutely nothing, as they backed off, trying to escape, only to see that their way back had been blocked off. Knowing it was fight or die, Viana and Kiara both unleashed their supers. Kiara fired Tether Rounds, as they stuck to Ara. Viana unleashed her Voidflame Scimitar, as she sliced and cut at Ara, trying to kill the simulation as fast and as quickly as possible. Ara laughed evilly, as she spread out large Voidflame wings, and said “Dark Phoenix Smite…” as they all were trapped in a wall of Voidflame, with a large flaming claymore coming down on them.

 

Kiara and Viana both held each other in fear, knowing it was the end, as Alyx felt her eye burst in black flame, as she heard someone else, someone not worthy, to use her power. She leapt up, cracking the ground beneath her, as she grabbed the massive blade of Voidflame by the hilt. Twisting her head, she looks down at Ara, as she screams out in pure unrivaled rage. She said “NO ONE USES MY FUCKING POWER WITHOUT MY FUCKING BLESSING. BURN IN HELL.” as broke the sword from Ara’s grasp, and went to do an overhead smash with the large flaming claymore.

 

Viana and Kiara both watched, as time seemed to slow down, until Alyx connected the blade and sliced Ara in two. The pure force behind the attack was enough to cause Kiara and Viana to get blown back and even partially blinded by the intense heat. Alyx slammed the blade down, shattering it into pieces, causing the Voidflame to condense and explode outwards, making the entire simulation begin to shake and crumble from the real volatile feedback. Alyx got up, limping from the destructive damage, she walked over to Kiara and Viana, seeing the two of them were actually knocked out from the feedback. Looking at the crumbling simulation, and everything fading away, she pants profusely, and lifts the both up, slinging them over both of her shoulders.

 

Using the last of her Light, she puts an impenetrable barrier around Kiara and Viana, protecting both of them, as she stood up. She ran as hard as she could, and as fast as she could, getting out of the simulation and trying to get out of the Forest. Once she left the tunnel that led to the simulation, she was promptly greeted by thousands upon thousands of Vex. Holding both of her members, she takes a deep breath and twists her head, throwing her helmet off. Her green right eye was glowing void purple, as she ran with as much fervor as her legs could muster. She felt void blasts and solar strikes hit her, making her jerk, but she didn’t stop, she kept on running.

 

After literal hours of running, Alyx throws their unconscious bodies out of the entrance, having them roll and tumble onto Mercury. She crawled out, panting heavily, as her robotic pieces had holes, or even burned, from the Vex assault. She crawled over to them, as she dragged them close and felt them get transmatted and go back into Alyx’s ship. She knew her ghost put them in the medical bay, where they could at least rest, while she made it back into the pilot’s seat and began to set a coordinate back to the Tower. She pants heavily, still alive, kicking, and conscious, but just overall destroyed and needs some upgrades.

 

**Alright everyone! Here we are again! We just finished the next installment of the Destiny 2 story, and we will be moving onto the next DLC in the next post. We’ll be heading over straight to Mars to enjoy the Warmind DLC! The next chapter will also be an upgrade to Alyx’s new robotic self too! Anyways, here is the agenda for you all! Agenda: For Honor Story, Fallout Story, Halo Story. Until next time everyone! <3**


	8. The Truth

**Alright everyone, here we are again! We’re back in the world of Destiny 2! Now, I do remember saying I will follow the order of DLC for the game in terms of posting, but now...I’m changing the rules. With the release of Black Armory and myself thoroughly enjoying it, we will be doing Black Armory, Warmind, Forsaken, instead of the proper DLC launch. Anyways...We’re gonna delve into some personal lore of Alyx this time around! So sit back, get ready, and let's get into the story! :D**

 

Flying slowly through space, heading back to Earth, Alyx looks back at Kiara and Viana, both of which were stable and recovering, thanks to her med-bay. Alyx took a quick look at herself, seeing all the damage from her encounter in the forest. Slowly getting up, she sees a soft beeping, with the label B.A.A over it. Alyx looked at the button and reached over to her modified cellular phone. Being modelled of the Nokia Lumia 3310, with a battery that hasn’t died in hundreds of a years. She calls the only contact on there as it picks up immediately.

 

Alyx says “Ada...What the hell...All the forges are gone? The Fallen? Damnit… Listen, you need to get the help of the Guardians. Without our soldiers, the forges could be gone forever. I know you hate that idea, but...We’re running out. Wait, you’ve talked with some Guardians? They’re doing favors for you? That’s a start...Just remember. Without an army, weapons are useless. I’ll have to visit some time...Can you prepare Project Orion? It has been some time since we last saw each other in person...And well...Can you ensure the prosthetics are prepared? Thank you Ada. See you soon.” as Kiara slowly groaned awake and fell off the med bed.

 

Alyx turned around and saw Kiara as she did her best to walk over to aid her, but couldn’t manage it. Kiara said “I’m fine..I’m fine...Don’t wor---Alyx...Why are there empty ghost shells beneath the bed?” as Alyx went pale. Her ghost even came up, in his all black shell and looked worried. Kiara slowly got up and bumped into the bed, causing a box to fall down, one Alyx had try to hide but couldn’t in her limited space. Alyx was just frozen in fear as Kiara opened the box. Inside, Kiara saw a hand cannon, with the label Solemn Judgement engraved onto the barrel. The hand cannon itself was sleek black, with red markings. Kiara gently reached in to grab it, only to drop it back inside the case.

 

Kiara said “This gun...Alyx, it doesn’t feel right. This gun has Light in it that was stolen from another Guardian, through murder. Where did you get this?!? Zavala and Ikora need to see this! This is.” as Alyx walked up to the gun, and took it, putting it perfectly in her hip holster. Alyx said “No...They do not need to know my past.” as that intrigued Kiara. Alyx said “Viana already knows my dark past, but let’s here...How old do you think I am? Be honest.” as Kiara takes a few minutes to think. She says “I think you’re at least in your mid twenties. 24-26.” as Alyx nods. 

 

Alyx replies “I’m 39. I became a Guardian when I was 35. I’ve been a Guardian for 4 years. And before that...From age 16 to 35...I did nothing but hunt Guardians...As a Killer. This hand cannon is my pride and joy. Solemn Judgement. Internally silenced, armor-piercing rounds, accurate up to 150 meters, five shots, and my personal hand-crafted bullets that can drain the Light from Guardians. It was my coup de grace. I enjoyed the hunt. The art of killing the immortal was a lust for me...One kill lead to two, two to four, four to eight, and so on. The lust for the kill grew. I perfected my grasp. I first started out killing the Guardian and then ambushing the Ghost. Then it evolved into using a bow and arrow to pin a Guardian where they weren’t dead but couldn’t move. I crushed the ghost in my hands. Then it turned to using that, alongside my real sword. After that...I got a rush...I fought Fireteams by myself. I found how to fight the Light as a Lightless. The thrill of fighting a team of Gods as they call them.” and mutters something in the tongue of Cabal, and then Fallen.

 

Kiara couldn’t believe what she was hearing, as she reached under the bed and held at least ten empty ghost shells. Alyx looked and them and said “Yes. I stole the Light. Yes I took lives. And then...I was sought out by a select group of individuals. I will not speak their name, as we will meet them soon, well her soon. They gave me weapons that were nothing like I ever used. They felt perfect...And I was not recruited, but welcomed in their association. They named me Dark Phoenix.” and then goes to mutter something in French, then Japanese, and then Icelandic/Nordic (Forgot which of the two it was). 

 

Alyx continued on “Then it became something more. I was tasked with going into the Cosmodrone, yeah how fun is that abandoned location. There was a fireteam of six. Three shots, five kills. Not a single survivor I thought. When I went to loot the Ghost shells...Boom. Cluster bomb rocket. Thanks to my armor, I was rattled but standing. There was a Titan, wearing golden armor. It was his last shot, and he didn’t have his weapons. I stood upright and unsheathed my two knives. He jumped down and cracked his knuckles. We both only had our wits and our knowledge of battle. When we were just a foot away from each other, we fought.” as Alyx leaned back a bit.

 

She said “Blood flew everywhere. He was an Awoken too. Viana’s brother.” which made Kiara go wide eyed. Alyx cleared her throat, “He broke my bones, I sliced his arteries. He was the first to fall, while I stood, battered and broken. Now, normally, I would’ve called for an extraction, seeing my job was done...But that’s where I was wrong. I heard three bangs, and then I was dead, lifeless on the ground. Viana knew her brother and her team would die to my hand, so the assassin killed the assassin. She blew out my chest twice, and then ended with a round to the head.” as Kiara gagged from thought, but then realized Alyx was still present.

 

Alyx finally brought out her Ghost, her real Ghost, having a purple glow instead of whitish blue, and having a black avian-themed shell. She said “The Traveler...As my blood bled into the pure white snow, my body was rebuilt. But with a curse. I became the very thing I was told to hunt. I had return to my associates, and I showed them everything. I was tasked with leaving, ordered to never come back. Before I left, I told them “I would never turn my back on them. I had earned my rank as a member of their family” and then left...Like a mother seeing their child go out to war for the first time.” as Kiara just looked at Alyx.

 

Alyx finished up with a quick remark, “So yeah...I’m a Former Guardian Hunter turned Guardian. I stained my own Light, and well...Became who I am now. We’re almost back at the City. We’re just picking up Eyilzos and then we’re heading inside.” as Kiara nodded. They quickly dropped near the EDZ, where they were above Alyx’s old camp. She opened the transmat beacon, as Eyilzos was transmatted right inside the ship. She spoke in perfect Eliksni “Welcome back Eyilzos. I’ve informed the party.” as Eyilzos nodded. Eyilzos went over to Viana and began treating her wounds, as well as adorning her newly made armor, having the same black and red markings too. Kiara just looked at Eyilzos, greeting her warmly, as Alyx put a navigation back into the ship and headed towards the city.

 

After a short flight, Kiara looks out the window, seeing that they flew to a different section of the Tower. Never seeing this section before, Alyx gets into the right spot, as everyone transmats out, with Eyilzos holding Viana. All four of them walk down a flight of stairs and go inside to a large room, where Kiara sees all sorts of weapons mounted. Immediately, a voice breaks the silence, “Leave Guardians...You are not welcomed here.” as Kiara turns her head to see an Exo, with a gun pointed at her head.

 

Alyx walks forward, taking her helmet off, as the Black and White exo looks at Alyx. She says “Come on Ada. Don’t shoot my companion.” as Ada holstered her gun and walked up to Alyx and inspected the prosthetics. She says “Your exilement shouldn’t have lasted because of your Guardian title...I do apologize. Project Orion is in the back. Viana, please do watch this one carefully. Guardian, you make look, but don’t touch. My wares are for select few.” as Ada and Alyx walk into a back room, where the door seals. Kiara walks up to the door and puts her ear to the door, as she can barely hear the conversation due to the sound of tools. Viana recovering enough, walks over to Kiara.

 

Viana pulls Kiara back and says “Secrets remain hidden for a reason. Don’t try to know the truth without trust being given.” as Kiara sighs. She says “I want to know all this! What is all this! I know I shouldn’t but this has been under everyone’s noses! Just let me learn!” as Viana shakes her head. She says “I didn’t learn about this until Alyx brought me in, to willingly join. And this was after I killed her. I do trust Alyx, with everything, but even I respect her secrets. When she is ready to tell, she will tell. All I can tell you, that you must keep to your grave, is that the Exo you saw is Ada-1.” as Kiara nods and looks to the door, and then looks to all the panels with weapons on them.

 

After a few minutes of waiting, Alyx and Ada both walk out of the room, with Alyx having brand new black prosthetics with red etchings. Ada looks to Kiara and walks up to her, giving her a badge. Kiara takes it as Ada says “Welcome to the Black Armory. Alyx has vouched for you, and I trust her judgement.” as Kiara nods. Alyx says “Ada, I collected three weapon schematics for you before I vanished, from them. Is it possible to request those weapons?” as Ada shakes her head. She replies “With the forges lost...I cannot make new weapons. Can I trust you to do? When the time is of the essence? You did inform me that you had more tasks to take care of.” as Alyx nods. 

 

Ada nods in return, as she goes and grabs a footlocker and gives it over to Alyx. She takes it and waves goodbye, as all four of them were transmatted back onto the ship. Alyx opened the footlocker, revealing all sorts of weapons. She grabs herself an auto-rifle and puts it on her back. Kiara grabs a bow, testing the string and putting it on her back. Viana finds a pulse rifle, checking the sights and all. And finally, with Eyilzos, she spots a set of four serrated swords, which she holds and loves.

 

**And here we have it everyone! The next installment of the Destiny 2 story! This chapter was exciting to write, and following the flow of DLC, Cayde-6 is still alive too. Also to restate, the prosthetics on Alyx are for her left arm, both legs, and her eye. So she has been suped up too. Anyways, here is the agenda! Things will kick off next chapter! Agenda: Halo Story, Pokemon Story. Until next time everyone! <3**


End file.
